


Is it gay to fight your homie in the middle of the woods?

by Misano17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Lances, M/M, Swords, Temporary Character Death, The woods., dumbasses fight in the woods., i want to do the fun no beta tags but my friend read this before I posted it., idk man weapons are cool., lizard monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misano17/pseuds/Misano17
Summary: Bro I just wanted some more medievalish kinda au’s in the haikyuu fandom, so you know, here we are.Tobio lives alone in the woods and Hinata harasses him, but it isn’t comedy for now cause I guess I wasn’t feeling like a comedian. on the day I wrote this.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Is it gay to fight your homie in the middle of the woods?

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on Ao3, lets go bois. If you guys like this I might continue it.

“Oh, you’ve come to challenge me again.” The black haired lancer calmly stated to his ginger challenger.

“I’ll defeat you this time Kageyama, then I’ll be the king of the forest!” Tobio’s face visibly shifted at his title, his calm demeanor leaving, and in its place a new anger filled one arised. 

“Come here you puny swordsman!” Shoyo startled at the anger in Tobio’s voice.

He charged at Shoyo, his silver lance in hand, ready to strike. Shoyo backed up while raising his sword into a more defensive position, before deciding to abandon the idea entirely and just dodge. 

Tobio was practically chasing Shoyo around the small forest clearing. Due to the clearing being Tobio’s home he had the clear advantage, this was made evident when Shoyo tripped on an obvious tree root in his attempt to fight back.

Shoyo landed on his back with a pained cry before quickly jumping back up, just barely avoiding the tip of Tobio’s lance in the process.

Shoyo’s sword hit Tobio’s lance with a metallic screech as they both jumped back to prepare for another attack. 

They both charged each other at the same time, this threw Shoyo off but propelled Tobio further. This ended with Shoyo falling back slightly and hitting a tree with his back. 

As Tobio went in for the kill strike with his lance Shoyo held the sword to his neck, effectively putting them at a stalemate.

Shoyo’s gaze was cold and wide eyed, for some it could be described as unnerving. Tobio simply looked angry or annoyed.

After a couple minutes of heavy breathing they both let their weapons fall to their sides before collapsing onto the ground, letting the deafening silence of the forest around them take hold. Though Shoyo quickly grew bored of this and decided to break it.

“Why do you want to remain king of the forest anyways, you're always alone in this bleak place? The trees all look like they were burnt to a crisp a long time ago, there is a constant thick fog over the area, and this clearing contains the only semblance of life in the entire forest.” Tobio simply looked at Shoyo, as if his entire mind had just broken. He looked as if he was deep in thought.

“I, um, never really thought about it. I just knew that I lived here and that I couldn’t leave no matter what so I just stayed here.” Shoyo looked visibly shocked by this.

“Wait, you can’t leave! We need to try and get you out of here! I’m gonna find a way to get you out of here Kageyama, mark my words!” Shoyo stood up and started shouting his words to the sky, much to the annoyance of Tobio.

“There’s no way to get me out of here, trust me I’ve tried everything. I know that people can wander in and until they’ve fought me they can’t leave that’s the only real condition for outsiders I guess, it’s how I got that stupid nickname in the first place, “king of the forest” I feel more like a prisoner of the forest.” 

“What if I, or anyone else beat you in a fight? What do you think would happen then?” Tobio looked at Shoyo in shock for a moment before thinking over his suggestion.

“They would become king of the forest, but no one has been able to beat me so far, so I doubt it’ll happen.” Shoyo looked at Tobio as annoyance began to fill his face.

“I’ll beat you one day Kageyama, and if that means that I become king of the forest and can’t leave them so be it!” Shoyo seemed to gain more confidence with every word he spoke. He grabbed his sword and his bag and then faced the still seated Tobio. “I’m going to go back home for the day, I’ll come back tomorrow and take your title, I’ll become king of the forest.” Tobio looked at Shoyo in shock and then got up to start yelling at him, but Shoyo had already begun bolting through the fog.

Tobio sat back down and began contemplating what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He really didn’t know what time it was, he couldn’t see the sun or moon regardless, it was always semi dark in the forest regardless. It wasn’t like he needed to sleep anyways, heck he didn’t need to eat either, he didn’t even know if he was capable of it.

After resolving to take a nap until the loud orange idiot returned he sat down on a relatively soft area of grass and bundled up his overcoat to create a makeshift pillow. He set his lance down next to a tree and laid down to enter an unrestful slumber.

As Shoyo reentered the foggy woods he noticed something strange. There was blood everywhere. It looked like a wild animal had come through here and slaughtered a few dozen birds. He remained vigilant and stealthy, as not to attract whatever had killed the birds so carelessly. 

When he arrived at the clearing Tobio wasn’t there. His lance was nowhere to be found either but in his place there was a splatter of blood on the grass, and a trail leading into the ashy floor of the woods surrounding the clearing. At this point Shoyo’s mild worry had become sheer panic. He began recklessly running around the woods and screaming to get Tobio’s attention.

“Kageyama!” Shoyo ducked under crisped bushes, jumped over y’all tree roots, and flitted through brambles. Apparently brambles were the only plant which grew out here.

After running for what felt like hours, Shoyo found Tobio. Relief filled his mind before it was brutally shattered by reality. Tobio was dead, his corpse lay on the ground, stained in his own blood and the blood of the creature which had slain him. 

The lizard-like entity circled his new kill, meandering on its four muscles legs, occasionally cracking its neck back to check for any challengers looking to take its prey. 

Shoyo knew that to leave the forest he would need to kill that beast. Of course he had no idea how he was going to do that with only his sword. He was a skilled fighter when it came to fighting people, but against a monster he was almost useless. 

He tried to remain hidden, covering his breathing behind his hand as he watched the creature from behind a large tree. Shoyo knew that a sneak attack aiming for the creature’s neck would be his best option, so he prepared to do a sneak attack, but as he turned to look at the beast it was gone. 

Shoyo felt a warm wet breath on the back of his neck, and he instantly knew what had happened. He whipped around as fast as he could and struck the beast directly in its right eye with his sword, effectively distracting it, giving Shoyo a chance to flee. 

He ran, and ran, and ran, until his legs could no longer carry him. Shoyo arrived in the clearing and began to violently cry. 

In the middle of his fury filled sobbing he heard something and moved to strike if that something happened to be the lizard-like abomination.

Though as he turned around he instead saw jet black hair, and a lance. Shoyo immediately hugged Tobio.

“Kageyama!” Shoyo was sobbing even harder now. “I thought you were dead, I saw your body!” Tobio placed his hand on Shoyo’s head, unsure of how to comfort him. 

After a few more minutes of this Shoyo backed up and wiped his eyes “What was that thing?”.

“That was the devourer of the forest, it stops any attempts of mine to escape. It mortally wounds me and then I wake up back here perfectly fine.” 

“So if we kill it you can leave?” Shoyo had a determined glint in his eyes.

“I don’t even know if it can die, and if it kills you I don’t think you’ll come back.” Despite Tobio’s words Shoyo became even more determined than before.

“We can do it together!” Shoyo grabbed both of Tobio’s hands and held them between his as he shouted. Tobio looked him in the eyes and for the first time in years he felt hope bubbling up within him.

“Maybe.”


End file.
